Please Don't Cry, Cry
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A PewDieCry Fan Fiction. A drunk Cry tells his best friend, Pewdie, his deepest secret. What happens to Cry after he finds a little girl in the park? Rated for sexual content, language, violence and alcohol usage. Yes, it's a Yaoi my PewDieCry fans! So, please enjoy this, hopefully as much as me writing it! (I call it bromance, not romance, so I'm not putting it as a romance!)
1. Cry Coming Out

~This is something I've been wanting to write for a while, but haven't had the chance to~

Warning: Has smutty Scene

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I don't own PewDiePie and Cry. This Fan Fiction is MINE though.

Just Cry: (Cry)

Cry had been walking around the park for a while, until he came upon a tree. Their tree. He climbed up and sat down on a sturdy branch. When he got up there, he looked up to see bright colors painting the sky. Cry loved watching the sun set, admiring the colors that danced across the clouds. He hasn't seen a sunset in so long, he's nearly forgotten what it was like. He has been quite lonely since Pewds moved in with Marzia. Pewds has been ignoring Cry since he's been dating her. Cry normally sees them holding hands and smiling, walking down the street together like any other couple would. Cry reached up and touched his cheek, feeling that it's wet. 'How long have I been crying?' He asked, mentally kicking himself for showing weakness. He continued watching the sunset, thinking of the day he came out to Pewdie.

(Pewdie and Cry)

"Cry, will you please tell me what's wrong? I promise i won't think of you differently." They were sitting on the couch at Cry's place. Cry hesitated. "Cry, i swear i won't think differently of you." He reassured him. Cry took a deep breath and said what he wanted to say. "Pewds, I'm gay" he said. Pewds sat there, looking at him. "That's it?" He asked after a while. Cry looked up, shocked. "What do you mean, that's it?! I said I'm GAY." he said, in complete shock now. "Yah, i heard what you said. I just thought you were going to say something else to." He said, not even phased. "Aren't you shocked? Appalled?" Cry asked, feeling a bit hopeful. "Not really. I kinda already knew before you told me." He said sheepishly. "What do you mean, YOU ALREADY KNEW?" Cry exclaimed. "Well, I overheard you talking with your mom in the café..." Pewds traveled off, knowing Cry would understand what he was saying. Cry stiffened, looking at him in horror. "Oh god! You heard what I said?!" He asked, embarrassed now. "Yah, sorry. I shouldn't have listened to your conversation, but it caught my attention." He apologized. It took Cry a moment to get over the shock and embarrassment he was feeling at the time, but after a while, he looked at the ground and finally said, "It's fine. Just don't ever do that again."

Back to Cry: (Cry)

Cry sighed, feeling sad, looking down at the ground below. It was dark now, except for the stars that were now out and about. 'That was the day he started to ignore me. He was thinking of something that was bothering him before he left, I could tell.' He slowly made his way down. After his feet touched the ground, he leaned heavily against their tree. 'Why is Pewdie ignoring me? He's basically avoiding me like the plague. I wonder what's bugging him.' He thought, feeling more sad by the minute. 'At least he's happy with her. I just wish I told him my feelings, and maybe he would be with me instead.' He slowly slid down to the grass by their tree and cried.

Back to Cry Coming Out: (Pewdie)

After Cry said that, Pewds felt relieved, but anxious to leave. He told Cry he had to leave and went to the door. He turned to say goodbye, but Cry beat him to it first. "Goodbye friend." He said, smiling slightly. Pewdie's heart throbbed painfully. He gave Cry a hug and went out the door. Once in his car, he looked out the window to see Cry waving to him. He waved back and pulled out. Once on the road, he concentrated on driving, trying not to cry. He hated lying to him, but he couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He thought back to that night everything changed for him, trying not to break down.

This was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! The next chapter you will see drunk Cry and the... uh... sexual content I mentioned. I'm sure you can guess what I mean by that. Anyways, stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till next time, Peace! Meaw :3


	2. Drunk Cry (Yaoi Scene)

Warning: Major smuttyness. (Bad sex scene) Please skip chapter if you are below the age of 30. (Just kidding, just skip chapter if you don't like major Yaoi)

Here's chapter two for you! Hope you enjoy!

Cry's Drunk Night

Pewds helped Cry out of the car. Cry leaned heavily on him and murmured something he couldn't catch. "I cann drnk moweeee cuzz m' not drunk."Cry slurred. Pewds heard him that time and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Cry. You've had more than enough to drink tonight." They stumbled in through the door, and Cry laughed. "Wzzz mad it! Nww wares de stripars?" Pewds laughed. "The party's over Cry." "Dats stoopid!" Cry stated. Pewdie brought Cry over to the couch. Cry fell down onto it, looking at Pewds. "Alright Cry, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and turned around.

He went to leave but before he could take a step, Cry grabbed his hand. He turned around to tell him to to let go, but stopped. Cry was looking at the floor, his face wet with tears. Cry was crying. Pewdie slowly sat down next to him. "Cry, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling worried. Cry sniffled. "Imm swy." He sobbed. "M' jus scared." Pewds watched Cry sobbing. When he heard this, he felt his heart break a little. He leaned over and hugged him. "It's o.k, Cry." He said, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm here. Please don't cry, Cry." He wanted to help Cry to not be scared. "What are you scared of?" He asked. Cry stopped crying, feeling a bit better, and hid his face in Pewds's shirt. "People." He whispered.

Pewds was confused by this answer. "What do you mean Cry?" He asked. Cry leaned back and looked at him. "People finding owt." He said. Pewds was getting confused. 'What does he mean people finding out? What is he scared of people finding out?' He wondered."What are you scared of them finding out?" He asked. Cry looked down and answered him. "I don like girls. I like boys." He said quietly. Pewds looked at him in shock. 'Wait, is he saying what I think he's saying?' He asked in his head. "Cry, you're gay?" He asked, thinking maybe he was mistaken. Cry nodded and looked at Pewdie.

"I like a guy." He said seriously. Pewds was now curious. 'Who does he like?' He asked himself, and decided he'd ask Cry. "Cry, who do you like?" He asked him. Cry blushed and looked down. "Promise yo won tell hm?" Cry asked him, looking really embarrassed. Pewds was even more curious about it now. It bugged him, thinking of the guys that Cry could like. 'Wait, why are you bothered by this?' He asked himself. He went back to planet earth, remembering he still had to answer him. He nodded. "I promise. Now, who is it?" Pewds asked, still irked by his thoughts of Cry with some other man. Cry looked at him, still blushing. "Pewdie." He said quietly.

Pewds froze. At first, he was glad Cry didn't like some guy he didn't know, but then, Cry's answer slowly sank in. He was confused. 'How can Cry tell the guy he likes he likes him, and then tell him not to tell the guy he likes him?' Pewds asked himself, not understanding. Then, it dawned on him. 'Cry had a lot to drink, so that's probably the alcohol talking.' He thought, feeling a bit upset by this. 'Wait, why am I upset? I should be glad.' He thought, fighting his other feeling. 'I'll just play along with him. Don't want to argue with a drunk.' He decided.

"How long have you liked him?" He asked Cry. Cry looked down at his hands, blushing scarlet. "Since I met hm." He said quietly, playing with his fingers. Pewdie blushed lightly, but shook it off, remembering he was just drunk. "Why do you like him?" He asked, wanting to know. Cry looked at him as if he were stupid. "Wuz na ta like?" He asked him. Pewds blushed deeper, but Cry continued without acknowledging it. "He's smawt, funny, bewdifal, nice. Pewfect blue eyes..." Cry trailed off, looking at Pewds.

After a moment, Cry suddenly leans in and lightly kisses him on the cheek. Pewds's eyes widen at this, shocked. He pulled back and looked at Pewds. Cry's gaze went from his eyes to his lips. Pewdie saw this and leaned back, trying to escape his gaze, but Cry wasn't having that. Cry stalked him, eyes darkened with lust and need. Pewds found himself laying on the couch with Cry straddling him. Pewdie was staring into Cry's hypnotizing green eyes, looking hungrily back at him.

He froze, feeling like a bird caught in the eyes of a snake. Cry's eyes were mesmerizing him. He couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. Cry leaned down, still looking into his eyes, until their lips were barely brushing. Pewds kept looking at Cry, not being able to look away. Cry brushed his lips against the corner of his mouth, slowly making his way down to Pewds's jaw to his ear, leaving a tingly trail on Pewdie's skin wherever his lips touched. Cry made his way to Pewdie's ear.

"Pewdie." He whispered, making Pewds shiver in anticipation. Cry chuckled at this and bit his ear lightly, making Pewds gasp and moan in pleasure. Cry then went to work on his neck, lightly kissing and biting him, causing Pewdie to moan even more. 'I should tell him to stop before this goes any further.' Pewds thought, but he wasn't sure if he even wanted this to stop. The thought scared him. "Cry..." he started to say, when suddenly Cry moved his mouth to his and kissed him softly, but urgently.

Pewdie's eyes widened slightly, but he relaxed, kissing him back. The fight in his head long forgotten. He no longer could or wanted to fight his feelings. All he could think of was Cry's mouth on his and the feelings it was sending him. His hands moved to Cry's head, tangling them in his hair. Unconsciously, he was pulling Cry closer, deepening the kiss. Cry's tongue slipped into Pewdie's mouth, exploring it. Pewdie moaned at this and started rubbing his tongue on Cry's, causing Cry to moan.

Cry trailed one of his hands down the sides of Pewdie's body, until he reached Pewdie's fully erected manhood. Pewdie gasped loudly as he felt Cry's hand rubbing him. He moaned and slowly began to thrust into Cry's touch. Cry chuckled at this and stopped rubbing him, causing Pewdie to whimper. "Nu uh." He said. "Good boys beg." He said teasingly. Pewds looked at Cry. "Please?" He asked, getting hornier by the second. Cry chuckled. "Please what?" He asked. "Got to be more specific." Pewdie was really starting to get impatient now. "Please Cry! Please touch me!" He exclaimed, making Cry happy that he was cooperating with him.

"Good boy." He said and started rubbing Pewds harder and a bit faster. Pewdie gasped loudly and closed his eyes in pleasure. Cry kept rubbing, not stopping until he knew Pewds was close. When he stopped, Pewdie was about to complain until he saw what Cry was doing. Pewdie's eyes widened when he saw Cry unbuckling his jeans and Pewds, sliding them off, along with their boxers. Cry grabbed Pewds manhood and took him into his mouth, causing Pewdie to gasp and moan loudly, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

Pewds reached his hand down and began jerking Cry's manhood, causing Cry moan around him, the feeling making Pewds moan even more. Both of them were moaning and gasping louder and louder, each second bringing them closer to climax. Cry's mouth came off of Pewdie with a slick popping sound. He took his hand and jerked him. "Pewds... I'm close..." Cry panted. "Yah... I am too..." Pewds said, gasping. Cry leaned up to Pewdie's face and kissed him. Pewdie moaned, tasting himself, but it was strangely turning him on even more.

Pewds was at his limit. "RYAN!" He yelled, climaxing. After hearing Pewdie say his name, he lost it. "FELIX!" He yelled, reaching his blissful end. Both of them closed their eyes. After flying so high, they enjoyed their piece of heaven before coming back down to earth. Cry fell on top of Pewdie, completely spent. Both of them said nothing, trying to catch their breath.

After their breath was even and normal, Pewds said, "Well, that was interesting, Cry." He said, mostly to himself. Cry didn't say anything. "Cry, do you love me, or do you just like me?" He asked quietly. Cry didn't say anything, just breathed evenly. "Cry?" He asked, and looked at him. Cry had fallen asleep after their climax. Pewdie smiled, looking at Cry's peaceful face. "I guess I won't find out tonight." He said, kissing his forehead. 'I think I love you, Cry.' He thought, before falling asleep. Holding onto Cry, he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

~That was chapter 2, I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Once I started on chapter 1, I couldn't stop writing. I think my head is going to explode with all of these ideas. Well, I think I'll be going to bed now, since it's like 4:30 am. I do my best work at night, so I tend to stay up all night, writing or sketching. It'll be 6:00 pm when I first look at the clock. Then, after working on something really hard, when i'm nearly finished, I'll look again and it'll be 6:00 am! (This has happened multiple times) Anyways, please review! And stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till next time, Peace! Meaw :3 ~


	3. Meeting Angela

~Here's Chapter 3. I hope you like it.~

Back to Cry: (Cry)

Cry got up off the ground and wiped at the tears stained on his face with his sleeve. He turned around to look at their tree once more before heading up the path, back to his car. He was in the part of the park where there were picnic tables, when he saw a girl huddled on a bench. She was wearing dark grey sweat pants and a grey, spaghetti strapped tank top. He walked up to her and sat down. She looked no older than 12. She had been crying, he could tell. He noticed she was without a coat so ,without hesitation, he took off his and draped it over her. She flinched and looked up to realize she wasn't alone. She looked frightened. 'I wonder what she's scared of... or who.' He thought, looking into her young, frightened grey eyes.

"Who- who are y-you?" She asked with a small voice. He kept his gaze on her. "My name is Cry. Can you tell me yours?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare her more than she already was. She slightly relaxed at his soothing tone. "Angela." She said quietly. "What are you doing out here in the cold without a coat?" He asked her, wondering if she was lost or something. She looked down, not answering him. "It's alright, you can tell me." He reassured her. She looked up at him, quietly answering him. "I ran away. Mama told me to." He was confused by this. 'Why would her mother tell her to run away?' He asked himself. "Why?" He asked her simply. Still looking at him, she answered him honestly.

"Because dad was angry again. He gets mad at me sometimes because i'm not a boy and he wants me to be. Mama normally tells me to go to my room and lock the door, but this time she told me to leave the house." He was shocked by what she just said. 'She isn't kidding. She's completely serious.' He thought, looking into those eyes of hers, so full of hurt. 'She kind of looks like a wounded deer.' He thought. Then, he had a thought that was too much to think about. 'What happens when her mother isn't around?' He flinched at this. As if to answer his question, he saw a large, hand shaped bruise on her upper arm. He reached over to touch it, until he saw her flinch away from his hand. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to scare her, but also wanting to help her.

She casts her eyes downward. "I'm sorry." She said, wanting to cry again. He then, suddenly brought both arms up and hugged her gently. "It's alright. You have your reasons to be scared of me." He said quietly. 'I wish I could help her.' He thought, hugging her tighter. Her eyes widened at this gesture, never having this happen to her. After hearing him say that, she slowly hugged him back, burying her face in his warm shirt. Cry felt his shirt become wet with her tears and he stroked her hair. She buried her face deeper into his shirt, digging her nails into his arm and crying harder. She needed comfort more than she thought. 'I've always wanted a little sister to watch out for. Maybe this will be the closest I'll get.' He thought, feeling heart broken for this strange girl he barely knew. He completely forgot about his hurt feelings as he reached out to her with his heart.

Angela's Side: (Angela)

Angela never knew people could be nice to strangers, let alone hug them. But here she was, being hugged by a nice guy named Cry. She was shocked when he took her into his arms, but eventually hugged him back, letting all her tears out that she had been holding in. She has been alone her whole life, never having friends or a brother and sister to play with or be comforted by with their company. 'Maybe he'll be my big brother.' She thought, feeling a bit happy by this thought. She snuggled into his arms, feeling a bit tired, and fell asleep... smiling.

~That was chapter 3. I know it's a bit weird, but i promise you Angela is very important to the story. You'll find out why later in the story. Anyways, I hope you liked this as much as I do. Stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till next time, Peace! Meaw :3


	4. Angela and Cry

~Here's chapter 4 people. Enjoy!~

Cry's Side:

Cry carried Angela to his car. She was curled up to him, resting her head against his chest, sleeping. 'I have no idea where she lives. And even if I did, I don't think i want to bring her back there. She'd get hurt if her dad was still there.' He thought, setting her down carefully in the back seat. He buckled her in and got in the drivers seat, starting the car. He drove off, heading back to his house. 'I think I'd be best if she stayed at my place for the night. I'll take her back to her house tomorrow.' He thought. Cry found himself looking in the review mirror often to make sure she was o.k. all the way to his house. When he got there , he picked her up and carried her to the door. Once inside, he turned on a light and placed her down on the couch, pulling a blanket around her small body. Now with a light on, he could see her face clearly. She looked so peaceful sleeping, she almost looked liked a completely different person then before. Cry noticed she had bruises all along her arms and on her left cheek. He flinched at the sight. 'How can her father do this to her? She's just a little girl.' He thought, feeling anger burning inside him. His hands clenched into fists. 'I want to punch the guy who was stupid enough to do this. No, i want to put him in the freaking hospital for doing such a thing.' He sat down in his chair and sighed. 'I wonder if her mother is alright. At least she tried to protect her.' Cry was exhausted. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while, and today's events had taken its toll on him. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Angela's Side:

Angela woke up, feeling happy after having the best dream she ever had. She smiled and looked around, realizing she wasn't in her room. She started to panick, until she saw Cry sleeping on a chair. She relaxed. 'So it wasn't a dream.' She thought, a bit happy at this. 'But, I wonder why he brought me here.' She got up , stretched, and decided to look around. Just before she could step into the kitchen, she heard a deep voice behind her. "Good morning." She jumped and turned around quickly, only to see Cry looking at her, smiling. "G-good m-m-morning." She stuttered, looking up at him. He chuckled softly. "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry." He said. As if to answer him, her stomach growled loudly. Angela blushed, embarrassed. "Y-ya. I w-would. Thank y-you." She stuttered. Cry went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of pancake mix. Angela sat down into one of the chairs at the big table Cry had. 'This is a big kitchen.' She thought, looking around , admiring it. 'I wonder if the rest of the house is this big.' Cry brought her over a plate with two big pancakes on it. She looked at the plate sitting in front of her, her eyes going wide with disbelief. 'These pancakes are HUGE! How in the world am i going to finish them? ' She thought, looking at Cry with eyes full of shock. Cry laughed at her expression. "If you can't finish them, it's alright. Scruffles can eat the rest." He said, still laughing. "W-who's Scruffles?" She asked, just as a big dog came running in with his tongue hanging out. He leaped onto Cry, making his chair fall backwards. Angela got up and ran over to him. Cry was on the floor, trying to get Scruffles off of him as his dog licked his face, giving him big doggy kisses. Angela giggled at the sight. Cry finally managed to get Scruffles off of him and get off the floor. He stood the chair back up and looked at Angela, grinning.

Cry and Angela's Side:

"THAT is Scruffles." He said, wiping the slobber off his face with his sleeve. Angela giggled at him, making Cry's expression soften, his heart growing more fond of her. 'She's really quite likeable.' He thought, sitting back down. Angela went back to her chair and went to work on her pancakes. She managed to finish one pancake before feeling completely full. She put the plate on the ground for Scruffles to have. She ruffled his soft fur, loving the way it felt on her hand. She's always wanted a dog, but her dad never let her have one. She could hear him now. 'A dog is a man's best friend, not a girls.' He'd say acidly. 'Now shut the hell up! My show is on.' She didn't like how he'd always say no to something she asked, just because she was a girl. 'He never liked me. I can always hear him blame Mama for having me and not the son he deserves. It's not fair.' She thought, feeling sad. 'I wish he wouldn't be so mean and just except me.' Cry saw Angela looking down at the table with a look of absolute sadness and despair. Cry's heart throbbed painfully, wanting to hug her again. The need to help this girl was so powerful, it hurt. He walked over to her and held out his arms. She looked over at him and excepted his invitation. She hid her face in his shoulder, needing comfort. Cry hugged her tight, wanting to take away the hurt. Cry rubbed her back as a motherly instinct took over him. He was powerless against his need to protect her. He didn't understand his attachment to this girl at all. All he knew was that she needed him and he was going to help her. There was only one way to really do that. He pulled back to look at Angela. She looked back at him with a questioning look on her face. "Angela." He said calmly. "Where do you live?" Her eyes got bigger as soon as he asked her. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, a bit fearful. She wasn't afraid of Cry, she was scared of what her father would do to him. "I'm just going to have a little chat with your father."

~Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Next chapter will be a bit more violent, so skip it if you don't like violence. I know, this chapter was just as cheesy as the last one, but I'm trying to show Cry having a kind of motherly love for this girl. The next chapter might take a while because I want to make it as epic as possible. Stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till next time, Peace! Meaw :3 ~


	5. Angela Meets Pewds

~Here's chapter 5! I know I told you this one would be epic, but I got so caught up in writing that I had to split them up into different chapters. I promise you that in one of the next two chapters, there will have violence. Until then, hope you like this! Enjoy!~

Cry's Side:

Cry was in his room, getting into more suitable clothes. He grabbed a pair of flexible grey jeans so he can move better and so not feel so stiff and uncomfortable. He threw on a black tee and left his room. He went into the living room and put on his black combat boots and black hoody. He looked at Angela, sitting on the sofa, stroking Scruffle's fur. He smiled at the sight. He had given her a shirt of his that was a bit too small for him. It was baggy on her, but was better than nothing. He couldn't do much for the pants. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing for her.' He thought, hoping to god he wasn't making a mistake. 'She deserves better in life. I just hope I can give her that.' He stood up and went over to her, looking down. Angela gIanced up at him, looking like a small animal. Cute, but timid; having the look of a wounded puppy kicked by it's owner. Scruffles licked her cheek, leaving slobber in it's place, then jumped off the couch to go bark at the door. 'I wonder who that is.' He wondered, walking to the door.

He opened the door to find Pewdie standing there with an anxious look. "Pewds?" He asked, shocked that he was there. 'He hasn't talked to me in so long, why would he be here?' Pewdie watched Cry cautiously, but with worry etched on his face. 'I wonder what happened to make him so worried.' "What are you doing here?" Pewdie opened his mouth to say something, when Angela appeared behind Cry. She was a bit scared to be around someone she didn't know, but was sure Cry would protect her if he was dangerous. "Wh-who's that?" She asked Cry shyly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Pewdie's eyes widened at the sight of a little girl hugging Cry's waist. Cry looked down at her, stroking her hair to calm her. It worked and she relaxed a little, glancing up at him with eyes full of trust. "Just a friend of mine, so don't worry." He said with his deep, soothing voice. "It'll be alright." Angela relaxed entirely, smiling shyly up at him. He smiled back and looked at Pewds. Pewdie watched this exchange between them curiously.

"Who's that?" Pewds asked Cry, glancing down at the girl and smiling lightly. "Angela. She's a friend of mine." He said casually, shrugging. "How old is she?" Pewdie asked him while staring at Angela. She started feeling a bit uncomfortable that this man was looking at her and hid behind Cry more, just showing part of her face to watch. Cry felt Angela becoming uncomfortable, and offered Pewdie to come inside and sit. Pewds walked in and sat down on Cry's recliner. Cry came into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Angela took a seat next to him, huddling close to him, trying to appear small and unnoticeable. It was almost a habit of hers to do so, but it was more comforting with Cry keeping her safe. 'Big brother Cry will protect me.' She thought happily. Cry looked at Pewds and continued their conversation.

"She's about 12. Or, at least I think she is." He said, unsure, looking down at Angela for an answer. "I-i'm twelve." She quietly said, huddling closer to Cry. Pewdie watched her, wondering why she was so scared. 'Who is this girl?' Pewds wondered. 'And why is Cry being so protective of her? He's almost possessive. Most importantly, why is she here and not with her parents.' Pewdie shook his head in an attempt to shake away the questions and possible answers. He was so stressed, his head was hurting. 'At least my head isn't thinking about her right now.' He thought, sadly. Cry tilted his head to the side, curious as to what Pewdie was thinking right now. "What's wrong?" He asked Pewds. "Why are you here and not with Marzia?" Pewdie flinched at the mention of her name, but sighed heavily and answered. "Me and Marzia aren't exactly together anymore." He stated sadly. "And... I-i'm here to apologize. I know I've been avoiding you and that was stupid of me. I should of come to you and explained myself about what was wrong instead of running away and hiding from you. I'm sorry."Pewdie looked up to meet Cry's eyes. "For everything that happened on that night because of my stupidity."

Cry listened silently, not moving from where he was. He could clearly hear the apology Pewdie was making, but he was confused. "Pewds... I forgive you for avoiding me like I had a contagious disease or something, but I don't think I understand the second part of what you said." Pewdie's eyes went wide at the realization of what he let slip out. He looked away quickly, not wanting to see the look on Cry's face when he hears about what Pewds himself stupidly let happen. "It's a long story..." He hedged, hoping to avoid telling him. Cry leaned back into the couch, relaxing. "I think I have time." Pewdie looked at him, then the girl. Angela looked back at him with slightly scared, but interested eyes. Cry looked at her and got the hint.

"Angie , why don't you go play with Scruffles. I'm sure he's lonely and needs attention." Angela looked at Cry, surprised to hearCry call her that, but felt herself grow warm at the nickname. 'As long as he calls me that and only him, It'll be okay.' She got up, smiling at him. "Okay Big Brother." Before he could react to the title, she ran out of the room to find Scruffles. Cry chuckled softly andturned back to a slightly smiling Pewds. "She's something, isn't she." Pewdie said, looking back at him. Cry nodded. "She sure is. Glad Ifound her." He said mostly to himself. Pewdie glanced at where Angela just left curiously. "How long have you known eachother?" He asked. Cry stared at the ground, playing with his thumbs. "Since yesterday. Yet another long story and you are to go first." Pewdie nodded, blushing as he told Cry everything about Cry's drunk night.

~I hope you enjoyed this. Again,I apologize to those who were waiting for the violence to happen. I promise the next chapter or the one after that. Anyways, stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till next time, Peace!~


	6. Shared Moment Between New Family

~Here's capter 6 for you! Please enjoy this and no there is no violence in this chapter. There is, however, some sexual content. Not really bad, but it is rated pg13. So, if you're below the age of 12, don't read this unless you're mature enough mentally. Enjoy!~

Cry listened as Pewdie explained what happened on that night they went to the bar. When Pewds started telling him about what Cry did to him, he started blushing heavily. Cry noticed this, but said nothing the whole time. By the time Pewds finished, they were both blushing furiously. 'I always thought that as soon as we were in the house, I passed out on the couch.' Cry thought, embarrassed. 'Who would have guessed something like THAT happened?!'

Cry looked over at him and Pewds looked away at the sight of Cry's strangled look. He couldn't stand seeing Cry like this. 'He's probably ashamed of me.' He thought sadly. 'How could I let something like that happen to him? What kind of friend am I if I can't help a drunk friend see what he was doing before anything happened.' Sighing heavily, he wondered what Cry was thinking of the situation they were in.

'I'm the worst.' Cry thought, feeling so embarrassed. 'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why did I have to do that to him? No wonder he's been ignoring me. I did THAT to him. How can he be near me when I went and basically raped him?' He looked over at Pewds who looked away from him as soon as Cry made eye contact. 'He can barely look at me.' He thought, feeling depressed by this. 'I really am the worst.' Cry put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. 'That's all I can ever actually do.' He thought bitterly. 'Trying not to let people see the real me. Because if I do...' His thoughts were forgotten as the tears in his eyes started forming, falling silently.

Pewds finally had enough of the silence and looked over at Cry. His hands were covering his face, so he couldn't really see what Cry was feeling. That is, until he heard a soft sob coming from his direction. 'Is Cry... crying?' Pewds kept on looking at him, wondering if he was just hearing things. He heard another small, strangled sob coming from Cry. He had no doubts now. Without thinking, he rushed to Cry's side and pulled his hands away from his face. Cry looked up at Pewdie, startled. Cry's eyes were red from crying, his cheeks tear stained.

'I was right, he was crying. But Cry never cries in front of people, especially people he knows.' Pewdie saw a single tear fall down Cry's face and captured it with his thumb, leaving his hand against his cheek. Cry blushed at this, trying to look away from Pewdie's beautiful face. But, he was frozen by Pewds icy blue eye. Pewdie was mesmerized by Cry's enchanting green. Both couldn't look away from the beauty that was them. They slowly and unconsciously moved closer to each other, not thinking about anything but being near the one person the want and need to be with.

They were so close now, their lips just barely touching. All they had to do was move a little closer and they'd be lost completely in one another. What neither of them knew was that Angela was peeking around the corner, watching. She knew what they were going to do, but didn't want to stop it. She could see they wanted each other, but didn't know why they were so hesitant. She might have grown up without a great family, but she knows what love is when she sees it.

'If they want to be together, then why are they not?' She asked herself, confused. 'If they kiss and end up together, I'll make sure not to get in their way.' Angela sighed sadly. 'I just hope big brother doesn't forget about me.' Just when she was about to walk in there and interrupt their moment, Pewdie moved closer and touched his lips to Cry's gently, but somewhat hurriedly. Cry kissed him back and they moved their lips together, impatient in their moves.

Pewdie brought his hands down to Cry's waist, embracing him tightly. Cry brought his hand to Pewds hair, pulling him closer while simultaneously deepening the kiss. Pewdie's tongue started to prob his mouth, exploring it. Cry moaned quietly as his tongue joined him in a dance as old as time. Angela watched this, blushing scarlet. 'Wow. That sure is something...' By the time the kiss ended, they were both gasping loudly, delirious from the lack of oxygen.

Cry rested his head against Pewds chest, smiling happily. Pewdie smiled, looking down at him. He kissed Cry's forehead, wishing he could stay like that forever. Cry opened his eyes slowly, seeing a blushing Angela. He stood up quickly, looking at her. "Angie... how long have you been standing there?" He asked, hoping he hadn't done anything to ruin her naivety. Pewdie looked over where Cry was looking and froze, embarrassed that a little girl had witnessed something like that.

Angela walked over to Cry, encircling her arms around his waist. "Don't worry about me. I've seen much worse than this." She said, smiling slightly. Cry winced, not happy by this response. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." She said, hugging him tighter, burying her face in his shirt. He looked down at her, surprised and slightly embarrassed, but happy that she accepted this. He smiled kindly down at her and hugged her back. 'I'm really going to help her.' He thought fiercely with more determination. 'Her and her mother, if I make it there in time to save her too.'

Cry glanced over at Pewds and beckoned him over, holding one arm open in an invitation. Pewdie hesitated, looking at Angela to see if it was alright. She smiled at him, silently answering his question. He walked over and hugged them both tightly. Angela closed her eyes, glad she wasn't alone anymore. 'I wonder if they'll be my family now.' She shook her head at the thought. 'No. That's too much to hope for. But, it's nice to pretend, at least for a while. Before dad comes to ruin it, like always.' She huddled closer to them, praying that her dad wouldn't take them away from her. 'Big brothers, please protect me. I don't want to die!'

~That was chapter 6. The violence will be in the next chapter, so enjoy this cliff hanger. I am really getting into the story itself and that's not always good when I have school starting in less than a week from now. Please don't be mad when I don't finish the next chapter this week or the next. I will work till school starts. Anyways, stay kool my nerdy peeps. Till then, Peace!~


	7. Lets Kick Some Ass

"What?! No! You can't!" Pewds glared angrily at Cry. After Cry explained to him what happened and what he's going to do, Pewds became horrified and argued with him about going to Angie's house. Cry slipped his jacket on, ignoring him. Angela was sitting on the sofa, watching them. She was huddled on the couch not wanting to draw attention to herself. She was also worried about Cry, but she didn't know what to say to him. Cry walked to the door, but before he could open it, Pewdie forced it back shut. Cry turned around, facing him with a deadly look on his face.

"Would you rather him hurt her again?" Pewdie flinched and backed away from him. "Of course not." Pewds said gently, not wanting to anger him further. "But if you think I'm letting you go over to a violent sociopath's house, you're crazy. Can't you just report him to the police?" Cry shook his head, a bit irritated. "No." He turned back towards the door, putting his hand on the nob. "It's personal now." Before he could open the door, Pewds grabbed his arm, whipping Cry back towards him.

"Wha-!" But before Cry could finish his sentence, Pewds crushed his lips to Cry's. Cry froze, shocked by the sudden intimate contact, but he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting to be closer. Pewds put his arms around Cry, embracing him back. A bit too soon, Cry pulled away, staring at the ground. His face was flushed red.

"W-what was that for?" Cry asked, his hands on Pewdie's chest. Pewds smiled slightly, tightening his arms around Cry's waist. "The kiss was to let you know your crazy if you think I'm going to let you go without me. "Pewds laughed lightly. "The hug is just because I thought it would convince you to stay." Cry looked up into Pewdie's beautiful icy eyes. He could see Pewdie's love and sincerity in them and that made him smile widely, melting away some of the anger, but not completely. "Nice try, but that's not gonna work. And what gave you the idea I wasn't crazy?" Cry pulled away completely and opened the door.

"Come on, Felix. Let's go before I change my mind." Angela slowly approached Cry and looked at him with sad eyes. "Please come back to me when you are done." Cry stared into her pleading eyes and scooped her up into his arms, stroking her hair lovingly. "I promise you I'll come back for you. I give you my word." With that, they walked out the door and into the car. Angie watched out the window as Cry and Pewds left. She silently prayed they would come back to her safely.

What they didn't know was that what they were getting into was going to give them nothing but a tragedy...

~And here's a cliff hanger just for you. I'm sorry I haven't updated this as soon as you would have liked, but I've been pretty busy. Also, obviously the next chapter will be the battle between Cry and Angela's parent. (Hint-hint.) I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Till next time, stay kool my nerdy peeps. Peace!~


End file.
